1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording medium such as an optical disk for recording data of different object and type of compressed dynamic image, voice data, an apparatus for recording the data on the recording medium, a method of recording the data on the recording medium, an apparatus for reproducing the data from the recording medium and a method of reproducing the data from the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hereinafter, when a menu is provided in image data of video, an LD (laser disk), an selection item is superimposed on the displayed image by using a character generator of a reproducing apparatus irrespective of the image or image data including the selection item is prepared.
In the former case, when the number of character codes corresponding to an selection (or action item) item is contained in the video data, the reproducing apparatus can determined and display a position by using the character generator, and the display color of the character generator corresponding to the selection item corresponding to the selected number can be altered in the case of use's selection, and hence the selected result can be recognized by the user. However, according to the video data, the former case has disadvantages that the content and the language for displaying the selection item cannot are not known and the preparation of the character generator corresponding to the all in the reproducing apparatus is actually impossible.
In the latter case, since menu data is formed as the video image, no burden is loaded on the reproducing apparatus, but to recognize the selection item corresponding to the user's selected result, it is necessary to call and display new image data corresponding to the selection number, and hence it has disadvantages that takes a time to display the new image for the recognition and user's erroneous operation will result.
Specifically, when the image data including the selection result is prepared, it is necessary to prepare the following three video data
(a) video data of the state that any of the selection items "1. ABCDC" and "2. XYZ" is selected. PA1 (b) video data of the state that selection item "2. XYZ" is selected, and PA1 (c) video data of the state selection item "2. XYZ" is selected. The reproducing apparatus selects necessary image data and reproduces in response to the user's selected result, and hence a menu screen that the user's selected result is reflected can be displayed.
However, in this case, new reproducing process is executed, it takes a time of several seconds until the menu screen-reflected by the user's selected result, and it has disadvantages that it is anxious that the user is not selected for a queue time of the period and the possibility of executing the erroneous operation is increased.
When the selection item of the menu is displayed on the reproducing apparatus, as the image data for forming the menu, only the video data of the state having no selection item may be prepared, and the selection item to be displayed on the video data for simply forming the menu is simultaneously recorded on the corresponding character code, and hence the state that the selection item is selected in response to the selecting state by the determination at the reproducing apparatus side.
However, the size, the shape and the language of the character to be represented as the selection item are all determined according to the capacity of the reproducing apparatus. Thus, a tile manufacturer side for forming the menu can form only menu screen having a limit, and it has a disadvantage that the load is increased in the reproducing apparatus.